


Drabble: Talking to Inanimate Objects (100 words)

by koalathebear



Category: Chungking Express
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme: Write a drabble (100 words exactly) based on your current default icon. No changing it! Just write it as it comes; no beta-reading or mulling over. Any fandom or no fandom at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Talking to Inanimate Objects (100 words)

Faye turns Garfield so that he's looking away from her. Even his stripes appear strangely disapproving as she steps out of the small roadside store.

The woman with the blonde wig, long coat and dark sunglasses looks up, then looks away with the disinterest typical of glances among strangers in Hong Kong.

The chattering, jostling crowds push past, in a hurry to go wherever it is they have to go.

"You'll like your new home," Faye tells the toy pensively as she walks along the narrow street. "I'll visit you," she promises.

Garfield remains silent. His disapproval is almost tangible.

podfic version here:


End file.
